In our progress report, we presented data on: 1) Synthesis and psychotropic activity of side-chain hydroxylated delta-6-THC metabolites. 2) Chemical synthesis and biological occurrence of carboxylic acid metabolites of delta-6-THC. 3) A structural comparison between cannabidiol and phenytoin. 4) Stereochemical requirements for cannabinoid activity. 5) Base catalysed conversion of an equatorial into an axial carbomethoxyl group due to long range effect. In the next project period, we intend to continue our investigation of stereochemical requirements (item 4 above); the base catalysed conversion (item 5 above) as well as to start work on the chemical requirements for antiepileptic activity.